Hemisferios
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: 3 drabbles/viñetas para la temática "Las dos caras de la moneda" del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Silencio y ruido: NatsukoxHiroaki

Futuro conjunto de drabbles basados en las propuestas de "Las dos caras de la moneda" del foro Proyecto 1-8. Si estáis interesados en participar, el enlace al foro está en mi perfil.

Para el primero uso una propuesta de Nyvan: ruido/silencio.

_Personajes: Natsuko e Hiroaki._

**HEMISFERIOS**

**Silencio y ruido**

Lo primero que se dijeron fue un silencio. Aprovecharon ese comentario para conocerse realmente. Así, Hiroaki pudo saber que Natsuko siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y Natsuko comprobó que Hiroaki no conocía el miedo.

Decidieron sentarse. Uno frente a otro, como una partida de ajedrez. Hablaron hasta concluir que no pensaban igual respecto a casi nada, pero sus enfrentamientos se apagaron al mismo tiempo que el ruido. Hiroaki comenzaba a sudar cuando Natsuko se recolocaba la bufanda en la nuca. Natsuko lo encontraba gracioso.

Durante un tiempo, para comunicarse sirvieron las vibraciones de sus pieles y sus pestañas. Tan útil era, que hasta ella le pidió que fuese siempre así; odiaba el ruido. Él la miró como si ya no la pudiera reconocer. No sabía vivir así.

En silencio los besos se volvieron molestos. Evitaban que sus bocas se rozasen, las tapaban con la piel del otro, que disimulaban el ya desgastado ruido.

Puede que ese fuese el final. Convertirse en lo que no podía ser; convertir el ruido en silencio. Que Natsuko olvidase lo que quería y que Hiroaki conociese el miedo.


	2. La mujer rubia:Toshiko y X

Propuesta de Sthefynice. La animadversión cuando X personaje descubre con asombro que es homosexual y su manera de lidiar con esa situación.

Advertencias: contenido sexual y homosexualidad femenina como tema central.

_Personajes: Toshiko y X_

**HEMISFERIOS**

**La mujer rubia**

En algún momento, cuando era niña, tuve la idea de que las mujeres rubias eran más mujeres que el resto. No es que se viese a muchas, y quizá la mayoría se teñían, pero, aun artificiales, me impresionaban sus largas cabelleras.

Sin embargo, y aunque siempre lo había querido, nunca fui capaz de cambiarme el color. Para mí era algo que, primero, una debía merecer, como el colorete en las mejillas.

Tengo grabado el pelo de mi primera profesora: un rubio natural, finísimo y suave, como de un ángel. No recuerdo nada más de ella, ni su voz, ni su cara, nada.

En el mercado me crucé por primera vez con La mujer rubia. Al principio solo conocí sus manos, palpaban una fruta de color anaranjado, seguí con la mirada el trazo de sus venas azules; parecían manos de una mujer mayor, al igual que sus ojos. Por el contrario, por su rostro podría rondar los veinticuatro años. Por sus ropas, estaría por los treinta y tres. Su sonrisa no tenía edad. Olvidé qué debía comprar, por qué había caminado hasta el mercado.

La segunda vez que la encontré fue en un autobus. Sostenía un libro con una de sus manos, adornada por un anillo dorado. Su rostro había envejecido, la ropa no la acompañaba. Yo fingía no mirarla, ella me miraba y no fingía.

—Me resultas familiar —dijo de pronto—. ¿Nos conocemos?

Tardé en contestar, buscando algo amable que decir.

—Creo que no. Me parezco a mucha gente, soy muy corriente.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Corriente? ¿Por qué? No tengo esa impresión. Pareces una mujer compleja, en el buen sentido.

Me limité a decir gracias, aunque no estaba de acuerdo. Era una mujer como cualquier otra, como lo que se esperaba que fuese. No llamar la atención, no decir algo molesto, cuidar del bien de otros.

Quizás esa noche fuese el inicio. Soñé con La mujer rubia. La seguía por la calle, con la mirada fija en el balanceo de su pelo contra su nuca. Se giró y me tendió la mano y, cuando noté la fragilidad de su piel, desperté con la respiración agitada, como si me hubiesen dado un susto terrible. Tardé en darme cuenta de que no me había movido del dormitorio; en la otra esquina de la cama, roncaba mi marido.

Cada noche la conocía un poco más. Ya me sabía de memoria los caminos de sus venas, la anchura de su boca, la curva de su cintura… Tenía miedo de dormirme y pronunciar su nombre en alto. De despertar más mojada de lo que podía ocultar. Fue más sencillo cuando él se marchó, dormir se convirtió en un placer completo.

A veces sentía vergüenza de esas sensaciones, pero me decía que los sueños son absurdos y no significan nada. Que seguía siendo una mujer que debía amar a su marido y entregarse a su familia. Que mientras no cometiese esos actos consciente, seguía siendo heterosexual. Los argumentos perdían peso a medida que fantaseaba con ello despierta, y plena.

Me encontré con ella meses después. Fue en la floristería. «Creo que te conozco», volvió a decirme. «¿Trabajas aquí?».

Trabajo aquí, quise decirle. Pero, en su lugar, corté la conversación.

—Perdona, tengo que atender a alguien.

Ella insistió. Volvió a la floristería, me hablaba como si también creyera conocerme, como si compartiésemos los mismos sueños.

—Soy toda intuición —solía decir.

Y yo no era tan racional como pretendía ser. No cuando las emociones superan a cualquier razón. Cuando surgía la necesidad de tocarla, olvidaba entonces que éramos dos mujeres, que no debía ser, olvidaba lo que pensaría mi madre, lo que pensaría mi hija, la vergüenza de mí misma. Olvidaba que me había casado hacía diez años. Olvidaba quién creía ser y caía a merced de mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo no se correspondía con el que mi marido conocía. Respondía más, actuaba solo, era sabio y no necesitaba de mi mente para controlarse. Los dedos de La mujer rubia me descubrieron el orgasmo. Supe que nunca lo había sentido antes y, cuando mi marido, inexplicablemente, insistió en acostarse conmigo, probando a dedicarme un tiempo que nos era desconocido, supe que ni cerrando los ojos lo conseguiría. Ni con su lengua intentándolo: él y ella eran de una temperatura distinta.

Pero La mujer rubia pedía más, mucho más, de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer. No podía convivir con ella, ni quedarme a dormir, no la amaba como hacía con mi familia, eso era lo que me seguía atando a la heterosexualidad. Quizás sea más fácil acostarse con otra mujer, precisamente por ser mujer, demasiado mujer, no por ser homosexual, solía contarme a mí misma. Quizás sea más fácil entenderse con otra mujer, saber lo que siente...

Como no hubo otra en mi vida, y solo la seguí pensando cuando necesitaba placer, es algo que carece de importancia para mí. Pues yo decido quién es Toshiko y a quién amar, aunque contradiga al cuerpo caprichoso.

**Notas: **Esta propuesta me parecía muy interesante, ya que, aunque quizá es un tema muy explotado, no sabría si yo sería capaz de hacerlo. No tenía muy claro qué personaje escoger, pero pensé que Toshiko encajaba mucho, por ser uno de los personajes "más tradicionales", personalidad que, según pienso, le costaría más aceptar esos deseos. Puede que al ser solo una viñeta, parezca algo apresurado y no se muestre bien esa idea. En cualquier caso, espero que os gustase.


	3. Sin cara: Iori

Tercera publicación con mi propia propuesta: olvido (lo positivo y lo negativo).

_Personaje_: Iori.

**HEMISFERIOS**

**Sin cara**

_La memoria no se rige por ninguna ley_. El pensamiento azotó a Iori mientras estudiaba para su primer parcial de Derecho.

Podemos guardar fotografías, escribir diarios o acceder a los recuerdos, como si se trataran de películas, cada noche antes de dormir. Pero ninguna de esas cosas nos aseguran que nuestro recuerdo sea real, ni que no lo olvidaremos. Ocurre cuando menos lo esperamos.

Hace algunos años que Iori no sueña con su padre. Sigue pensando en él; en qué hubiese cambiado de no haber muerto o en qué le diría si pudiese verlo. Pero ya no le asusta en sus sueños: la última vez que ocurrió, se despertó sudando porque su padre ya no tenía cara. Y, de hecho, ¿cómo olía? ¿cómo era su risa? Quedaban pocas cosas de las que estar seguro. Aquella noche quiso contárselo a su madre «ya no me acuerdo de su cara», aunque se detuvo, creyendo que podría decepcionarla.

A menudo tenía la tentación de hablar con ella de eso, creía que no podía haberse olvidado de esas cosas, pues consideraba a los recuerdos de la infancia los más anárquicos.

—Tengo algo que contarte.

Iori interrumpió su estudio y giró la silla, no había sentido a su madre en la habitación. Fumiko caminó despacio, restregándose las manos contra los muslos y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la muñeca. Iori no necesitó más que una mirada para saberlo: Fumiko se había comprometido.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien —contestó Iori.

—¿Seguro?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Más que suficiente para olvidar. Así es, ¿no?

—Puede que haya olvidado el dolor. Y… cómo me sentía también. Quizá eso sea bueno, pero nunca podría olvidar. Es imposible. Nunca te lo digo, pero cada vez te pareces más a él. En especial cuando sonríes, como ahora.


End file.
